


Priority

by silentlullabye



Series: My Priority, My Hero [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode 2x11 Battlefield, M/M, Pining, Priorities, Spoilers, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentlullabye/pseuds/silentlullabye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In moments of chaos one needs to create a list of priorities, starting with the most pressing problem and working the way down.</p><p>Derek does this to the best of his ability.</p><p>He didn't count on the last minute curveball.</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Spoilers for 2x11 Battlefield.</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Priority

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.  
> Spoilers for 2x11 Battlefield.

He could hear his heart beating. Even from this distance. It was racing, galloping forward at a pace that couldn’t be healthy.

He was with the counselor woman. She smelled suspiciously familiar and he suspected she knew more than she let on. Regardless, his focus now was on Stiles and hi words; pouring them out to this woman in a flood. His hopes, his fears, his dreams.

Derek’s heart ached as he listened to Stiles describe the feeling of a panic attack.

Feeling like he was drowning.

He would give anything to take away that feeling; to make him feel safe. But there were too many things going on. It was hard for him to admit but at this moment the priority was not Stiles, but Gerard and the rest of the Argent clan who were steadily making plans to kill every wolf in Beacon Hills. Even Scott.

Derek wasn’t stupid enough to believe that Gerard would actually follow through on his plan to let Scott remain with Allison. Scott may be naïve but Derek had seen this trick before and it had cost him _everything_.

**.**

Later, as he made his way to the school to find Scott and Isaac and tell them all that had happened (Peter’s information, Boyd and Erica’s capture) he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

Something was very wrong.

He counted the heartbeats of his pack. Where there once would have been three among the throws of people there were now only two. Jackson lay dead or dying on the ground and chaos thrummed through the scared bystanders.

But someone was missing.

He realized it a second before the Sheriff started screaming.

Stiles was gone.

And so was Gerard.

No matter what happened now Stiles was the only priority.

It would take him only five minutes to realize this should have been the case all along.

**Author's Note:**

> ****  
>  Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis and MTV.   
> 


End file.
